Window Panes : Pane Three
by Seshat3
Summary: Jack takes a loop off...(I have other panes if you want to read them. Enjoy!)


Scriber's Note:  I know they had a lot of great stuff on the episode "Window of Opportunity", but I think the title speaks for itself.  It left so much room for people to imagine things that might have happened!  I'm also warning you that I have a few 'dark' ideas which I may publish so be prepared, it's not all fun and games!

PS Stargate isn't mine, nor are the characters. Read on!

Window Panes : Pane Three 

"What's that number for the water planet Carter?"

"Sir?"

"Just give me the number, that's an order" Jack could feel his mouth twitch as he tried to hide his smile.  He felt so giddy and wondered if maybe it was an effect of so much looping.  Then he decided that it was more the effect of liberation, of doing what he pleased and to heck with the chain of command.  To heck with General Hammond!

"Sir? I have the coordinates" Sam wondered what Jack was up to, they had no scheduled mission 'this loop' although Sam felt a bit left out, she did not have the benefit of remembering each loop, they were all new to her.

"Write them down Carter" Jack handed her a pencil and paper.  He grinned as she bent her head and wrote the address down.  She had no idea what he had planned but boy was it going to be good!

Jack strolled out of the Control room, folding the paper and stuffing it into his pocket.  First he needed to get some supplies.  He started whistling as he made his way to his quarters, needing to change into 'civvies'.  He bumped into Teal'c along the way and decided he might as well invite the silent giant along.

"Teal'c, wanna go topside? I could use some air"  Jack rubbed his head while he talked, hoping a lump wouldn't form.

"I am unable to accompany you O'Neill, Daniel Jackson has need of me."  If Teal'c had been able to admit it, he would have said he was pleased, Jack had dragged him from one trouble to the next on these loops, and the normally placid Jaffa was getting tired of it.  He decided to sit this one out and simply watch.

"Too bad Teal'c.  See ya later" Jack wasn't bothered by his friend's unwillingness to take part, he felt like sitting a loop out himself now and then.  He continued whistling as he entered his quarters, changed clothes and made his way topside.

In town he loaded up on supplies, taking as much as he could handle and charged it all to the base credit card.  'Not like I'll have to pay it anyway' Jack thought, smirking.

"Big expedition?" The shopkeeper asked as he rang up Jack's purchases.

"You could say that" Jack grinned.

"Going somewhere special?" The shopkeeper was curious.

Jack only kept grinning as he tipped his hat "You could say that"

Back at base he went straight to the Gate Room and unloaded his supplies, piling them into a corner.  He set up his equipment, then quickly ran out and up the stairs to the control room.

"Out" roared Jack in his most authoritative voice.  "Except you" he clarified, pointing to the young Private sitting at the main computer.  It helped that she was pretty.  Jack waited until the room had been cleared, then instructed the girl on just what he wanted.

He whooped loudly as he made it into the Gate Room just as the blast doors closed.  He could hear the alarms going but tuned them out.  He was bound and determined to have a good time.

Hours later General Hammond and Samantha Carter finally got the blast doors open.  How Jack had managed to set the computer on automatic redial was beyond either of them, nor could they figure out how he had completely locked out the system.  Daniel had to grin, the Colonel was smarter than he let on, he saw the smirk on the Private's face and knew exactly who it was who programmed the computers.

The blast doors finally opened, letting everyone in the control room see exactly what Jack had done.

There he was, right in front of the Gate ramp, sitting in a red striped folding chair, fishing hat sitting on his head.  His feet were propped up on a tackle box, his fishing pole in hand the line extended to the Gate, disappearing into the blue shimmer.  Knowing the gig was up, Jack turned around, a bucketful of alien fish at his feet.  The unrepentant Colonel smiled and waved at the General as the world flashed white around him.


End file.
